AWESOME RAP BATTLES SEASON 2 EPISODE 4
by FireSpeed
Summary: Uncle Grandpa VS Steven Universe (Changed)


**Rap Beat: Rap Rock Beat with Electric Guitar "The Dog" by Anno Domini Beats (2Deep Beats)**

* * *

><p><strong>AWESOME RAP BATTLES!<strong>

Uncle Grandpa

VS

Steven Universe

**BEGIN!**

Uncle Grandpa:Good morning, you have awoken from this very day.  
>I'm sorry to say, but your guardians save a beach while you just here for play. <strong>(Steven is having a frowning face)<strong>  
>I'm even brothers with Santa Claus, just pause to the swag of Pizza Steve. <strong>(Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve are both wearing sunglasses, crossing their arms)<strong>  
>Look at me and leave while I'm riding the MC UG RV. <strong>(GRFT. flies by and they rock out to UG's beat)<strong>  
>My rhymes are smooth like Peanut Butter, hard as the Gems. <strong>(A clone of UG eats peanut butter with a spoon)<strong>  
>All my fans say, you better grow old they have condemn. <strong>(He pulls out a letter from the peanut butter jar)<strong>  
>You're the weak one, I better handle the situation.<br>Just one question though. Why did Greg and Rose ever got separated?

Steven Universe:Listen Bobo, no one wants to be your father.  
>I actually bring effort to my show, so why you should even bother? <strong>(Mr. Gus removes his sunglasses and Pizza Steve just move it down a little)<strong>  
>You're not a Uncle or a Grandpa, you're not even a human pedophilia at work. <strong>(Uncle Grandpa has a face of "What?")<strong>  
>All you do is make jokes that make Crystal's look like jerk's. <strong>(Crystal Gems: SCUM!)<strong>  
>Whatever I spit, it's pain in vein. Inside your brain, it must be insane. <strong>(Steven is using both hands. One hand saying he's coo-coo and the other one pointing at him.)<br>**  
>I'll bring reign of darkness at your catchphrase sustain.<br>You have the same art style as Secret Mountain Fort, yet you like stone. **(Uncle Grandpa tries to turn him into stone by typing up a hate comment, but Steven blocks it with his shield.)  
><strong>  
>I can't believe you're so stupid and ugly to have a clone.<p>

Uncle Grandpa:Gosh, you're rhymes are more allergic than windows and pollen.  
>My rap song is amazing for my mustard hot dog party, I'm a godson.<br>You were a rip-off of me when I stepped into the CN screen. **(Uncle Grandpa points to the Cartoon Network label) **  
>I would stomp on you, but I don't want to be Lars mean.<br>Go back in your gem to recover from stupid putrid Frybo. **(Steven is wearing the Frybo costume) **  
>I have been more entertained by cooking a simple burrito. <strong>(Uncle Grandpa shoves the burrito in his face)<strong>  
>Let me get on Giant Realistic Flying Tiger because I finished this rap fight. <strong>(All of UG's crew get on GRFT.)<strong>  
>Because once you wake me from the wrong side of the bed, it will be Good Night. <strong>(They ride off into the sunset)<strong>

Steven Universe:You're just a failure of laughter, even your title's after that.  
>I actually have a wild imagination, my victory is more delicious than a Cookie Cat. <strong>(Uncle Grandpa spins the propeller on his hat)<strong>  
>Even a Lion doesn't like you, I'm not lying and get on busy dying.<br>They are just buying satisfying, denying whatever you're trying. It's pretty horrifying.  
>Watch me as I rock out the ukelele, singing I'm a Tiger Millionaire. <strong>(Steven's holding his ukelele and wearing his Tiger mask)<strong>  
>I can bare to see an Aunt this eldercare wear.<br>My show goes above up like Mr. Gus. Must you see the shirts? **(Steven points to his shirt) **  
>This mission is done now. So get out of my universe. <strong>(Explosion comes from the background, revealing the title card)<strong>

**WHO WON?  
><strong>**WHO'S NEXT?  
><strong>**YOU DECIDE! **

**(In a Uncle Grandpa way)**** AWESOME (Normal, but now stars all over the title screen) RAP BATTLES! **

* * *

><p><strong>(Backgrounds)<strong>

**Uncle Grandpa: UG RV (Inside)**

**Steven Universe: Crystal Temple Beach (Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst are fighting Godzilla (AU: It's a joke) in the background) **

* * *

><p><strong>(Casting) <strong>

**Uncle Grandpa and Steven Universe: FireSpeed **


End file.
